onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Горо Горо но Ми
Горо Горо но Ми является дьявольским фруктом, типа Логия, который позволяет пользователю создавать, контролировать и превращаться в электричество/молнию по желанию. В результате, пользователя этого фрукта можно назвать "Электрическим человеком" (電気人間 Denki Ningen?). "Горо Горо"(Goro Goro) - это японское обозначение звука грома (после молнии). Этот фрукт съел Бог Энель. Так же Нико Робин было отмечено, что это один из дьявольских фруктов, которые можно отнести к практически "непобедимым". Сила и Слабости Горо Горо но Ми считается одним из самых сильных дьявольских фруктов. Главное достоинство плода является то, что как и другие логии он позволяет пользователю создавать элемент, стать им и контролировать его. В случае с Энелем, он может создавать молнию, контролировать её и становиться ей. Он может избегать атак пропуская их сквозь себя благодоря превращению в элекстричество. Кроме того, Энель может сливаться с некоторыми твердыми обьектами способными пропускать электричество (например, с золотом или деревом) для обороны или перемещения. Пользователь фрукта так же может двигаться с огромной скоростью и мгновенно достигать отдаленных мест, превращаясь в молнию. С помощью электричества пользователь может переплавлять металлические предметы. Плод так же позволяет пользователю заставить сердце вновь биться, если оно остановилось. Хотя не смотря на всю свою мощь, этот дьявольский фрукт имеет слабость перед резиной т.к. она является естественным изолятором(диэлектриком). Этот недостаток делает пользователя Гому Гому но Ми (Луффи) естественным врагом плода в связи с резиновым телом. Это послужило причиной тому, что все электрические атаки Энеля не оказывали на Луффи абсолютно никакого влияния, а Энель теряет неприкосновенность от физических атак "Соломенной шляпы"(это подобюно тому, как Крокодайл потерял неприкосновенность от воды, которой был покрыт Луффи). Вероятно другие изоляторы(стекло, пластмассы, смолы, газы и.т.д) тоже могут нанести вред пользователю данного плода, оджнако этого пока точно неизвестно. Так же этот плод подвержен стандартным слабостям дьявольских фруктов. Использование В основном Энель использовал способности своего фрукта для боя и "наказания" Скайпийцев, которые совершили "преступление" против него. Он способен генерировать электроэнергию в разных формах, и некоторые из его атак звязаны с барабанами на его спине.(Отсылка к Райдзину, Богу Грома в мифологии древней японии) Он может также использовать тепло электроэнергии для переплавки золота(или другого металла), и реформировать его в любой форме что он пожелает, а также перегрев его в оружие, созданное из золота. Энель может использовать электричество в качестве основного источника питания своего корабля, "Максим", что позволяет ему плыть с электричеством. Он также способен двигаться по проводящим электричество материалам (например, золота) на высокой скорости, превратив его тело в электричество. Электрические атаки Энеля: * : Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley"; "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the Viz Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a real-life bolt of lightning. * : Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the Viz Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * : Mostly used to destroy long range ships, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse god of thunder.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 33, Oda reveals the sources of inspiration behind Enel's special attacks. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. * : Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan god of thunder. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kari Krash. * : Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the Viz Manga. * : Enel creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian god of thunder. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. In the Viz Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten. * : With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the Viz Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. * : Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Enel creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by the combined powers of Enel and Maxim. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. This is his most powerful attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. * : Enel uses his electrical powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". In the Viz Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the arc Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. :* : The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. * : Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Enel transforms himself into Amaru. Различия Аниме и Манги Хотя в аниме цвет молний, созданных этим дьявольским фруктом, был светло-голубой, в манге он желтый (в соответствии с темой волос Энеля, брюк, и его золотых украшений). Категория:Логия Категория:Дьявольские Фрукты Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода